Cupid's Lust
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Timmy is punished by cupid and clean his house when he was in a certain section he spills a power full love potion on himself. This causes the females he knows to go after him (Requested by OmegaDelta)
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and shiny day in the mystical world of Fairy World but for one godkid it wasn't so glamorous. Timmy Turner, a 10 year godchild, was in Cupid's house cleaning up after he "borrowed" Cupid's home to throw a huge party for his school mates but he was caught by Chloe being her goodie-two shoes self and informed the aforementioned fairy. His punishment for doing this (and not inviting him) is to clean his mess while he and Chloe went to the fairy spa.

"Man this bites, why do I have to do this myself." He complained as he swept the place. As he was cleaning he reached a door marked 'Animal Pheromones: They need love too' Timmy lets his curiosity get the best him and opened it, and surprise it was just as messy, he then started cleaning the room getting rid of anything from the party till he spotted another door marked 'do not open'

"Shoud I? Well, Cupid does want me to clean every inch." He said with a smirk as he opened the door and found a single arrow in a strange liquid as he got close he saw a plaque covered in dust. He wiped it off and saw that it said "The Re-populater"

"Never seen him use this arrow before. I wonder what it does?" He said as he grabbed the case and opened it. It gave off an unpleasant scent he then stuck his hand in the cold jelly and pulled out the arrow as he did started to let off smoke.

"Okay so what does this do, it's not like any other arrow and what did it mean by re-poulator?"

"HEY TIMMY!" He heard, scaring him he then tosses the arrow and fell on his butt.

"YEEE OUCH!" He yelled he then covered his mouth with the jelly like fluid he then wiped it off and puts the arrow back the way he found it and left, but as he did the arrow started glowing.

-Back on Earth-

"Now don't let this happen again or I'll make sure that Tootie girl never leaves you alone. Not even when you're dead." Cupid said as he poofed away.

"Man I was just having some fun." Timmy said

"But Timmy you did it without his permission you can't do that." Chloe said.

"Whatever well I better get home, mom is making squid casserole." He said.

"Alright, later Timmy." Chloe said as he left just then Cosmo and Wanda appeared as two hummingbirds.

"Hey Timmy how was the maid service?" Cosmo asked.

"Exhausting! I just want my dinner and go to bed." He said as she opened his door he found his mom, Connie Carmichael and Vicky and Tootie's mom, Nicky, sitting in the living room talking.

"Hey mom. Is dinner ready?" He asked

"Oh sorry Timmy, I didn't get started on it, but there's leftover spinach in their." She said Timmy then sigh and went into the kitchen as he did Nicky and Connie pinched his cheeks, Timmy then swatted their hands away then they giggle behind their hands like school girls as he left into the kitchen. After a while of stomaching down spanish, he decided to go to his room, but his mom then kissed cheek.

"MOM!" Timmy whined as he wiped his cheek as he went upstairs she returned to the other mom's and continued their conversation but as they did they started to get a little heated up they pulled on their shirts and even took off their shoes as they did their eyes turned pink and they all got up.

"Hey Mrs. T do you think that you son is still up and in more ways than one?" Nicky asked.

"I don't know let's go see." Timmy's mom said as they went upstairs and to his room and found Timmy asleep, they closed the door and made their way to his bed. They pulled the covers off and draped it over his fish bowl, they soon pulled off his pajama pants and pulled out his cock and started to stimulate it, and to the moms surprise, his cock started to grow to that a very well hung teenager.

"My, my, such a growth for a ten year old." Nicky said

"Yeah, I can't wait to suck on those balls." Connie said

"Now now, girls, this is my son… so I get first dibs." Timmy's Mom said as she started rubbing it on her face, caressing it. She soon started to take the tip into her mouth and started moving her tongue around it in little circles. Timmy moaned a little as his mom toyed with his dick.

"Mmm, that's it Trixie." He moaned as his mom started to take the entire tip into her mouth and lightly sucking on the sensitive part. "Oh god Trixie!" He said as he came in her mouth, to which his mother gladly accepted it.

"Come on give us a turn." Connie and Nicky moaned, Timmy's mom then let's go and the other milfs started dragging their tongues up and down his shaft. Timmy then started to wake up and spotted the two moms playing with his dick.

"What's going on here!" Timmy said but his mouth was soon stuffed with his mom's pussy.

"Don't talk Timmy. Just let this happen." She moaned as she ground her hips on his face.

"Ah I can't wait I need his dick now!" Nicky said as she took his cock and aligned it with her pussy and took the entire shaft in her and started moving her hips. "My god I haven't had sex like this since Tootie was conceived." She moaned as Connie grabbed her breast and started fondling them. "I bet you never had sex with a two milfs?" Timmy's Mom asked.

"No and it's amazing!" Nicky moaned. Connie then pushed her down so that her pussy was showing, she then proceeded to lick timmy's cock and her pussy as they fucked.

'What's going on, why are they doing this to me and why am I enjoying it?' Timmy thought as he started thrusting his hips, fucking his tormentor's mom like a whore. Timmy then moaned in his mom's snatch as he came inside Nicky. She moaned in pleasure as she felt him fill her up.

"Aww no fair!" Connie moaned, she then pushed Nicky off his cock and started stroking it. "You better not have spent him." She said as Timmy started to get hard again. Connie then started sucking Nicky's juices off his cock, making sure it's clean for her and to enjoy Nicky's fluids. Connie then stood over his cock and aligned it with her pussy only taking the tip in, she then gyrated her hips.

"I learned this trick from a village chief. It helps the males cum faster due to the sensitivity of the tip." She explained as she continued her technique.

"Ooo you have to teach me that." Timmy's mom said

"Sure thing." Connie said. "But I think that it's time to see if I can handle a cock this big." She said as she took the rest of Timmy's cock in her. "God I haven't had a cock this big since I saved that man from drowning." She moaned as she crazily thrashed her hips up and down, her pussy starting to tighten around his cock as she started to feel her orgasm coming.

'Oh god, Chloe's mom is so much better than Vicky's mom.' Timmy thought. Just then his mom got off and faces him.

"You like this? You like such beauties fucking your fantastic cock?" She asked. Timmy then looked at his mom with a smile.

"Yes you girls, are amazing!" Timmy moaned as he sat up and started sucking on his mom's nipples. Timmy then bit her nipple as he came into Connie's pussy.

"Yes I missed having cum filling my pussy!" Connie moaned as she got up and watched as his cum dripped out of her. Timmy's Mom then got up and aligned his cock with her pussy.

"Finally it's my turn." She said as she took his cock in and the other girls started sucking on her nipples as she fucked him.

"I can't believe it I'm fucking my mom and I… I love it!" He said as he gabbed her hips and forced her on her back and started fucking her without any restraint.

"Yes Timmy, fuck your whore of a mother!" Nicky said, Timmy then wrapped his arms around his waist forced his cock into her deeper. Timmy's Mom then felt her son's cock started twitching.

"I'm cumming, mom!" Timmy moaned as he started moving faster and faster.

"Faster Timmy, fuck me harder, fill me up!" She moaned before they both screamed as they hit their respective climaxes.

"Oh god, that was amazing!" Timmy moaned as the moms then kissed his cheeks.

"Well you were amazing. I hope we can make this a regular thing." Timmy's Mom said. The others then agreed as they got dressed and kissed his cheek as they left to rest.

"Okay, that was good, but let's hope this doesn't get out of hand." Timmy said as he pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After his "fun time" with the trio of MILFs, Timmy wanted to try and keep things normal, at least as normal can get for him.

Right now Timmy was in his room, reading a Crimson Chin comic when Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof came out of the fish bowl in the signature fairy puff of smoke.

"Alright do you have everything you need?" Wanda asked.

"Yep." Cosmo said

"All the emergency numbers? Extra underwear and bottled food." Wanda asked

"All right here." Cosmo said as he poofed up a green bag with his name with the mentioned items.

"Hey, what's going on?" Timmy asked

"Cosmo and Poof are going to see Mama Cosma for a couple of days while I have my tea social with my sister and Tooth Fairy." Wanda said.

"But why do you need a couple of days?" Timmy asked

"Cause when Blonda around, Wanda goes crazy and those two trashes the place." Cosmo whispered and Poof nodded.

"Welp we better get going. Good luck, Timmy." He said as the two fairies poofed away.

"Anyway I better get going don't want to keep Tooth Fairy waiting." Wanda said.

"Hey wait do you think I could come along?" Timmy asked

"Really?" Wanda asked

"Yeah I got nothing else to do." 'plus I really want to see the carnage.' He thought.

"Alrighty then." She said as she poofed them both into fishes and they swam towards the castle. Once inside, Wanda turned them back into their normal forms and magically dried them off.

"Okay, Timmy, a few rules to go over: No touching anything." She said

"And?" Timmy asked

"That's it, no touching anything." She said

"What if…" "Hold it!" Wanda interrupted as they went to a foyer where Blonda and Tooth Fairy were waiting.

"About time, Wanda, I was getting bored here." She said till she noticed her god-nephew. "Oh goody, you brought that kid." She said

"Timmy wanted to come, now let's get this started." Wanda said as she took her seat, but Timmy was still standing.

"Timmy have a seat." Wanda said.

"But you told me not to touch anything." Timmy said.

"Fine, don't touch anything magical." She reinstated. Timmy then took his seat and grabbed a cup of tea and watched as the girls talked and drank their tea. Gossiping about stuff that's been going on in their respective lives and what not. Leaving the godchild bored out of his mind he then grabbed one of the biscuits and took a bite but as he did his buck tooth got chipped and he screamed in pain, making the females in the room turn to him in concern.

"Timmy you were supposed to dip those in the tea first." Wanda said.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Tooth Fairy said as she turned her wand into pliers and pulls out the tooth. She then waved her wand and his tooth grew back.

"There we go, sorry I don't have a quarter, maybe this will do." She said as she kissed his cheek getting a whiff of the scent, she then started kissing his cheek even more leaving her lipstick marks all over his cheeks.

"TF what are you doing?" Wanda asked

"I can't help it, he's making feel something I haven't felt since I married Jorgan." She said as she pulled Timmy's chair out and sat in his lap and started kissing him on his lips, literally taking away his breath as her tongue entered his mouth, Timmy soon started to get an erection. He then reached towards her ass and grabbed it while he was kissing her. While this was happening Wanda and her sister couldn't help but get excited.

"Uh Wanda are you going to let this happen?" She asked while blushing, she then noticed that Wanda went over to them and pulled Timmy's head head away and started kissing him herself. TF then took Timmy's lips back and Wanda then poofed Tooth Fairy's spandex away and started licking her asshole while fingering TF's pussy.

"Wanda! I can't believe you would do this, and with your own godchild!" Blonda said. Wanda then pulled out from TF's thicc ass and looked at her sister.

"Oh stop being a prude and join in the fun. In fact…" Wanda then then poofed away Timmy's pants and revealed his large erection. Blonda looked at it and her heart skipped a beat. She then found herself near his cock, she then started to kiss the tip, leaving a visible kiss mark and trail of saliva from the tip to her lips. She then took his cock into her mouth and took it as far as she can, the lipstick showing how far she got. Wanda then pushed Blonda's head farther down Timmy's shaft so that she was now deepthroating him, causing her to gag on his cock while he moaned in pleasure. Tooth Fairy then bumped the two sisters off his cock and aligned it with her pussy and slammed down on it. Timmy moaned as he felt her tight pussy sucking him in as she crazily rode him.

"Damn, Tooth Fairy, doesn't Jorgen give you enough "D"." Wanda asked

"You kidding, you should know those muscles are just for overcompensating." She said as she shoved her breast in Timmy's mouth making him suck on them. The two sisters then started licking his cock while TF rode him, the two sisters fingered themselves while getting a taste of his cock mixed with her juices. Timmy then moaned as she shot his cum in her filling her up till it leaked out the girls then started licking up the cum, Tooth Fairy then got up and Wanda took her turn, she then rubbed her wet pussy on his cock to get him hard again.

"I need this." She said as she aligned his cock in her pussy, for a three thousand year old entity she was really tight, Timmy tilted his head back as he felt euphoria from this magical being. Timmy then felt someone sit on his face he looked up and saw Blonda rubbing her pussy on his mouth while TF flew near Blonda's mouth letting her suck the cum out of her, Blonda then grabbed her sister's head and pulled it near her asshole.

"Since you love this type of thing you wouldn't mind giving me a lick." She said as Wanda licked her not stopping her hips.

'Oh god they are going to kill me!' He thought as he felt his climax approaching Blonda then got off Timmy's mouth and bumped Wanda off him, she then took Timmy's cock for herself as she slammed down, Timmy shot his cum, that was meant for Wanda, in her Blonda then moaned in pleasure as she felt his seed fill her up.

"Hey that was my cum!" Wanda said in a irritated tone.

"Sorry, but I need this." She said as she started moving her hips using the cum to lube up her movements.

'Come on even I need a break.' Timmy thought but it was clouded by his lust, Timmy grabbed a hold of Blonda's ass and started massaging it as she captured his lips. With each pump she slammed her ass down fast and hard not giving the godchild a chance to move himself.

'Oh god i'm cumming again!' He thought, Wanda then poofed her sister off him and puts her on top of Timmy's cock just as he shot his cum in her filling her womb.

"That's it Timmy fill up your godmother!" Wanda yelled as she pulled Timmy into a tight embrace.

-Later-

Wanda, Blonda and Tooth Fairy were laying on the floor all covered and stuffed with Timmy's cum.

"He's such a good boy Wanda." Blonda said

"Yes he is." Wanda replied while Timmy was recouping from the intense session.


	3. Chapter 3

After Timmy recovered from his fun time with the fairies, Timmy finally made it back to his room.

"Man, Fairies are a lot to handle." Timmy said as his stomach started grumbling. "Well I could get something to eat." He said as he got dressed and left the house to the Cake N' Bacon. As he entered, a loud kazoo was bleared in his ears, he looked around to see Megan Bacon with said kazoo.

"Congrats kid, you just won one of three tickets with backstage passes to Brittany Brittany's concert tonight." She said.

"Wow cool, wait these are group tickets who are the other two?" Timmy asked.

"Well me and this guest over here." She said as she led him over to a booth and showed a tall, red-haired woman wearing a pink dress.

"Timmy?" The woman asked.

"Carly?!" Timmy said.

"Oh Timmy, it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since FLARG." She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, man! This is going to be awesome!" Timmy exclaimed. As they left Megan closed the door and locked it unknowing that Timmy's Dad was still there.

"Woo-Hoo more cake and bacon." He yelled as she went into the kitchen.

-Later that night-

The concert was in full swing everyone was cheering as the blonde pop-star sung.

"Man this is awesome!" Timmy exclaimed as he rode Megan's shoulders.

"Glad you're having fun kid." Megan said as she got him off his shoulder but as she did someone bumped into her making Megan kiss his cheek.

"Hey watch it!" Megan said. "Sorry about that." She said

"It's okay." Timmy said as she puts him down.

-After the Concert-

Timmy and the Girls were backstage enjoying the complimentary food and drink.

"Man this fancy food is delicious." Carly said

"Yep." Megan said, but her focus was on Timmy more specifically a certain area that's in his pants. Just then Brittany Brittany came in and everyone then surrounded her and asked for autographs.

"I'm going to get a autograph." Timmy said as he got close Brittany saw him, took his pen and paper signed it and then kissed his cheek.

'Man I'm getting a lot of kisses lately.' Timmy thought as he went back to the girls after a while talking it was time to go but Brittany stopped Timmy and his entourage.

"Yes ma'am." Timmy asked

"Hey cutie, I was wondering if you would like to do something fun." She asked

"Uh sure." Timmy said, Brittany then locked the door and grabbed Timmy's hand and took him to a couch in the corner. Brittany then kissed the ten year old surprising him as her hand started to creep its way to his pants and pulled out his cock and started pumping on it while her tongue started dominating his tongue. Timmy then looked back to see Megan and Carly playing with each other. Timmy then felt Brittany's lips leave his and goes down to his cock and starts sucking on it, Timmy moaned and gripped the couch cushions, so far all the blowjobs were sloppy and wet but Brittany had skills, her tongue teased the tip of his dick while her hand massasge his balls like they were stress balls. This feeling was amazing Timmy couldn't hold back much longer, Timmy then pulled her head down making her take his whole cock.

"Oh god, I'm getting close." He said as he started thrusting his hips in and out of her mouth. "Here it comes you pop STAR!" Timmy moaned as he released his seed down her throat. Brittany Brittany made sure she swallowed every drop.

"Oh yeah she got skills." Timmy said as he pulled out of her mouth, but before Timmy could recover he felt two mouths sliding up and down the side of his shaft, Timmy moaned as Brittany started sucking on the tip.

"Girls, wait, I just came! I need to rest." Timmy said

"No way, I'm tired of fucking my security guards. I need a real dick." She said as she pushes Timmy to the ground and started riding him like a mechanical bull. Timmy was in complete bliss as he felt her tight wet pussy wrapped around his cock while it moved up and down like a vacuum it just suck Timmy's dick in and out, Timmy then felt his hands being engulfed by something, He looked to his sides and saw Megan and Carly fucking his hands.

"My god this truly is the most awesome concert!" He yelled as he started thrusted his hips, Brittany then moaned in pleasure as she speed up her movements.

"Yes, keep fucking this pop-star slut!" She moaned, Timmy wanted to grab her hips but his hands were still busy. Timmy then came in her filling her inner walls. Britney then got off and Megan got on and began riding him, while Timmy licked her fluids from his hand.

"Gotta say kid you dick is amazing!" She moaned as she massaged her tits, Carly then reached over and started sucking on them.

"Yeah that's hot." Timmy said, Carly then moved over and sat on Timmy's face and grinded all over him. While Timmy enjoyed Carly's snatch Megan was getting close to her second orgasm.

"Come on Timmy, you have to hurry up I want my turn." Carly said.

"No way i'm giving up this dick." She moaned as she sped up her movements.

"CUMMING!" Timmy mumbled as he cummed into her.

"Yeah he's filling me up nicely." Megan said as she got off.

"Okay, now I really need a break." Timmy said

"Oh Timmy what about me?" Carly whined as she got off his face and towards his dick and sandwiched it between her breast and started rubbing it with her breast getting him hard again while doing that, she also sucked on the tip of his cock.

"Oh god three times in a row I think i'm going to die… in heaven." Timmy said as Carly started to speed up making sure that he was at the edge, she soon stopped and got on top of him she then took his cock and aligned it with her pussy and took his full length in her, she then started going nice and slow taking in him in she then started grinding her hips. Timmy was overly sensitive from the previous two girls, but that didn't stop Carly from taking her pleasure from the young man, Timmy then grabbed a mouthful of the other two's nipples and started sucking on them, Carly then started moving faster and faster while Timmy nibbled on the nipples, Timmy was already feeling his limit, Timmy then lets go of the two nipples and Carly came in for a kiss as she slammed her hips down and took his cum straight into her, painting it white. Timmy's dick then popped out and his baby batter came flowing out of Carly.

"Best concert ever." Timmy said as he snuggled up with the girls.

-Meanwhile-

Cupid was doing a count on his arrows when he saw the blocked off door was opened, he quickly went in and found his special arrow has been tampered with.

"Oh no this is not good." Cupid said in a panic.


	4. Chapter 4

After a hot and steamy concert, Timmy and his little orgy decided to go their separate ways for now, Timmy was now on his way home holding onto three sets of panties.

"Man, I've just been lucky recently. First, those MILFs, then my fairy god MILFs, though I don't think Tooth Fairy or Blonda would count as MILFs but whatever, then Carly, Megan, and Brittany Brittany. I'm just on a roll!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Indeed you have, you little pervert." Came a voice from nowhere. Timmy then looked up and saw Cupid holding his special arrow from the vault.

"Cupid? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Cleaning up the mess you made." Cupid explained.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked

"Timothy, let me ask you this, in the past several hours have you been having unbelievable luck and sex with women?" He asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Timmy asked.

"Okay how many?" He asked.

"Um, I think nine?" Timmy informed.

"Damn It, okay we can fix this before it's too late." Cupid said as he held out his bow. "Okay Timmy, I'm going to need you to turn around and drop your pants." He said like it was no big deal.

"Wait, what!?" Timmy said

"Okay, look, this arrow can take back my special arrows magic and if I hurry I can revert any 'damage' you may have cause." He said

"What?!" Timmy said.

"Timmy do you honestly believe that you can get bitches without a little help?" He asked. Timmy then thought about it. "Exactly."

"Wait can you at least explain it?" Timmy asked

"Okay do you remember coming into a contact with an arrow that was soaking in some weird gel?" He asked

"Yeah, it got all over me. What about it?" He asked.

"That gel was concentrated aphrodisiac that I got from oysters." Cupid explained.

"Why would you need an arrow like that?" Timmy asked.

"In the event of some form of apocalypse, I created that arrow to help repopulate the world. It makes the target extra virile and increases libido and sperm production. Any woman that smells the target becomes uncontrollably enamoured and horny for the target and has the overwhelming need to mate with them."

"Why would you make a arrow like that!" Timmy yelled.

"Because, humans are idiots and would eventually destroy themselves at some point or another." Cupid said like it were obvious.

"Okay so what can I do to get rid of this?" He asked

"Well one is I shoot you in the ass with this arrow or you just need to stay away from girls until the effects leave your body naturally." Cupid said

"It seems obvious which one i'm choosing." He said.

"Fine, we could have ended much sooner but you have to be a little bitch, but remember no girls." Cupid said as he poofed away.

"Please, I can stay away from girls. I'm just going to lock myself in my room like every other lonely shut-in that can't get laid." Timmy said as he made his way home.

-The Next Day-

Timmy was sitting in a beanbag chair in his underwear, playing video games when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh Timmy, it's time for school." His Mom called.

"Can't today, I'm sick." Timmy called back.

"Oh good excuse, I'm sure your father will believe that while we have some fun." She said. Timmy then got up and got dressed.

"You know what? I'm feeling better." He said as he rushed out the door.

"Okay so staying home is not going to work. Luckily I'm such a big loser at school that no girl will bother coming near me." He thought out loud. "Now that I'm saying that out loud, I can see why." Timmy said as he bumped into Veronica Star.

"Oh, sorry about that." Timmy said as he looked down and saw her exposed lace panties. Veronica then got up and blushed bright red. "Sorry! I didn't see anything I swear." He lied, trying to defuse anything before it could escalate.

"It's okay, it was an accident." She said, dusting herself off.

"Veronica, don't apologize he is lower class trash." Then two looked over and saw Trixie walking over and slapped him.

"Little pervert." She said as Veronica got a handkerchief and cleans her hand off. "Don't let this happen again. 'Kay, bye." Trixie said as she left and Veronica followed her.

"Okay that happened." He said as he got up.

-Meanwhile-

Trixie and Veronica were in the bathroom washing up, while Veronica held the handkerchief.

"Hurry of V, you don't hurry up or we'll be late." Trixie said, but Veronica couldn't hear her, Veronica just looked at the piece of cloth.

'Both Timmy and Trixie touched this,' She thought as she brought it closer to her nose.

"Veronica!" Trixie exclaimed in surprise at her friend's action. Veronica tossed the object of her attention onto Trixie's face.

"Sorry Trixie." Veronica said as she grabbed it off her friend's face.

"It's fine. C'mon, we'll be late." She said as the two of them left the restroom and headed for Mr. Crocker's class. But, as they did, Trixie started to feel weird, as if a heat began to build between her legs.

-In Class-

Everyone was bored as Crocker rambled on about fairies and other such nonsense. Trixie couldn't help but stare at Timmy while biting her pencil. Veronica on the other hand was playing with herself under the desk.

"Oh Timmy~" She moaned as she used her pencil as a makeshift toy, using it to rub her slit and toy with her clit.

"Okay class, I'm going to need you to get into groups of three for a lesson in biology." Mr. Crocker said as everyone got into their groups. Just as Timmy was going to sit with Chester and AJ, he was surprised when Trixie and Veronica grabbed him and took him over to their group.

"Okay, this is a shock." He said as the two girls got closer.

"Okay today we're going to have fun with DNA. So everyone take the cotton swabs and take some bodily fluids and run it through my fairy scan… I mean dna scanner and we'll see your heritage." Crocker instructed as he placed a poorly built machine on each student's table.

"Okay girls shall we get started?" Timmy asked as he swab his cheek.

"Uh Timmy do you think you can swab our cheeks, you know since we're popular." Trixie said.

"I don't see why not." Timmy said eagerly, Trixie then rested her chin on his hand and Timmy swabbed her cheek, Trixie shuddered at his touch.

"Hey don't forget me." Veronica whined. Timmy then took the swab and repeated the action.

"Okay now my turn." Timmy said.

"Oh let me help you with that." Trixie said as she took the swab and accidentally dropped it.

"Oops sorry about that." Trixie said. "Look's like i'll improvise." Trixie said as she used her finger and felt around his mouth and pulled out a wet finger. "Perfect." She said, Trixie then puts the dna into the machine and it started but it soon got out of control and exploded with the other machines.

"Well there goes that." Crocker said. "Class dismissed except for Turner who has to clean up this place or he gets a F."

"Oh come on that's not fair!" Timmy yelled

"Tough humps turner." Crocker then laughed as he and the class left the room, leaving Timmy almost alone.

"Great crocker is just the worst." Timmy said, he then looked back to see Trixie and Veronica still here, which confused the unpopular boy. "Why are you two still doing here?" Timmy asked

"Simple we're going to help you, but I should be able to do it myself, so you can go Veronica." Trixie said.

"Oh no someone like you shouldn't sully your hands with menial work, so you should just let me and Timmy handle this." She said. Timmy soon saw the sparks flying from them.

"Um you know I can do this myself." Timmy said

"No way i'm helping you!" The two said in unison. Scaring the young man.

"Okay then can one of you get a bucket of water?" Timmy asked

"I'll do it!" Veronica said as she left, but as she did Trixie closed and locked the door.

"Finally we're alone." Trixie said as she walked up to Timmy making him backup to a desk, pinning him in place.

"Um Trixie are you okay?" Timmy asked nervously as he could feel her breath.

"I don't know what's wrong, I usually don't give kids like you the time of day, but I just want you so much, I want to feel you inside me." She moaned.

'Crap, I can't let this get out of hand or Cupid will shoot my ass with that arrow.' Timmy thought, but without knowing was on his back while Trixie was on top of him, she then stuck out her tongue and dragged it on his neck making him shudder.

"You taste so delicious." Trixie moaned as she started sucking on his neck.

"Wait Trixie, we have to stop." Timmy moaned as she moved her hand down his chest and towards the helm of his pants and started to undo the button and revealed his boxers.

"Trixie! Please Stop." Timmy begged.

"Why don't you want this?" She whispered in his ear. I'm the girl of your, no everyone's wet dreams, am I not beautiful enough?" She asked.

"Trixie believe me I want this, but not like this." Timmy said.

"Well too bad, I want you now." Trixie said

"But Veronica…" Trixie then silences him with a kiss.

"You really shouldn't talk about another girl, when you're with me." Trixie said. She then pulled down his pants and boxers to see his semi-erect penis.

"Oh that won't do." Trixie said as she scooted down, and took his cock in her hands and started rubbing it, till it got hard in her soft hands. She then took his cock and rubbed her lips on the shaft, the feeling of her soft lips made him quiver, Trixie then started to kiss up the shaft till she reached the tip and swirled her tongue around it, Timmy moaned as she continued playing with him.

"Trixie, please don't stop that feels amazing!" Timmy moaned as he tilted his head back to see Veronica was staring at them one hand over her mouth while the other was pulling her skirt.

"T-Trixie! What are you doing!?" Veronica asked. Trixie then looks up and smiles, "Having a little fun. Care to join us or would you like to wait your turn?" Trixie asked, Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat and walked over to Trixie and got down to her level and stared at Timmy's cock.

"Go ahead, grab it, it feels nice and warm." Trixie whispered in her ear, Veronica then took his shaft and felt its pulse. Veronica blushed more when she saw Timmy stare at her. "Go on have a taste." Trixie encouraged, Veronica open her mouth and slowly takes the boy in her mouth, Timmy loved this feeling, as he rested a hand on her head as he bobbed up and down. Trixie then moved up to Timmy and gave him a kiss.

"You wanna stop now?" She asked.

"No way." Timmy said.

"Good." Trixie then pulled Veronica off him and took off her skirt and panties and pinned her on her back. Veronica had her legs open revealing her pink flower. "Time to repay the favor." Trixie said, Timmy then gulps and gets in between her legs and started licking her pussy, each lick sent shivers up the girls spine, while Trixie started to massage her breast.

"What's that I feel? Are your nipples getting hard?" Trixie asked as she pulled her sweater off and to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh was someone expecting this?" Trixie asked.

"N-No I was just…" Veronica was silent by Trixie kissing her, Timmy then straighten himself up and aligned his cock with her pussy, Veronica then broke the kiss and had a look of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"It's just this is my first time." Veronica explained.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said as he pushed in his cock in her, Veronica gasped slightly, but Trixie held her hand, while Timmy thrusted his hip at good pace.

"C'mon Turner, go a little faster." Trixie said, Timmy then did what he was told and started to go a little faster.

"Oh Timmy~" Veronica moaned, Trixie then let's go on her hands and pulled down her panties from under her skirt and hovered over Veronica.

"You better do good girl." Trixie said before she sat on her face, Veronica then wrapped her hands around her legs, Trixie moans as she felt kinda equal eat her out. Timmy then pulled Trixie in for another kiss as he starting fucking her faster and faster. Timmy gave one last thrust before cumming into the blonde. Trixie then pulled him out of Veronica and started sucking on his cock, getting the mixed taste of her friend and the unpopular lover.

"Tasty, do you think that you'll have enough for me?" Trixie asked as she turned around and spread her ass and pussy apart with her hand. "Or would you like a taste of my honey?" She asked, Timmy then bends forward and licks her pussy very eagerly, she tasted like his mother's squid casserole, but even more delicious.

"Enough foreplay Turner, give me that poor dick." Trixie said. Timmy then got on his knees and pushed his cock into her, Timmy was in bliss, he finally reach this goal, though it must be due to a spell, but he didn't care, Timmy started thrusting his hips in and out of the, Trixie was moaning like crazy, tongue sticking out and eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his meat stick ruin her for others. Veronica just watch at how much pleasure Trixie was in, it was making Veronica, extremely… jealous, Veronica then reached up and started to fondle her breast.

"I know your weaknesses Trixie." Veronica said as she moved her hands under her shirt and bra and started to play with her nipples, twisting and pulling on them, making Trixie moan more, Timmy then reached for her arms and pulled her till they were keeling straight, Veronica then removed herself from under Trixie and Timmy and pulled up Trixie's blouse and started sucking on her nips, she then let's go and goes down lower and started to lick the popular girl's pussy while she was being fucked.

"Oh God Yes, Don't stop keep fucking this need girl, Tell me I'm pretty, TELL ME I'M FUCKING PRETTY!" She yelled.

'Damn I forgot how much of a nut case she was.' Timmy thought as he continued to thrust.

"Timmy wait before you finish up, let make this a little more fun for us." Veronica said as she pulled Trixie of Timmy and on top of her, their pussies the kissed, Timmy had a good idea what she wanted, the boy then slid his dick in between the and started thrusting, both girls moaned as Timmy thrusted in between them while the two girls kissed.

"Cupid is going to kill me for this, but this is just too awesome!" Timmy thought as he felt his limit reaching, Trixie knew this and moved her hand and moved his dick into Veronica's pussy, while she fingered herself, Timmy was all ready as he started to speed.

"That it, Turner fill that pussy up!" Trixie commanded as he gave one last thrust and flooded her.

"The man I love is filling me up, I don't want this to end!" Veronica moaned.

"It feels good, doesn't, my little copycat." Trixie sai. Timmy then pulled out and stuck it in Trixie and filled her with what he had and filled her up, Trixie moans feeling his warm seed fill her as well.

"Nice Turner." Trixie said as he pulled out and puts away his dick.

"I guess I'll see you around." Timmy said.

"Oh you can count on it." Trixie said to the boy as he left the room, Trixie lays back next to Veronica.

"So, you finally got Turner, you happy now?" Trixie asked

"Oh yeah, I'm very happy that I waited for him." Veronica said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Timmy made his dream come true and spent time with the love of his life and Veronica but could that mean trouble._

Timmy was walking from School still thinking about scoring with the most popular girl and her lackey, but that was also troubling because he worsens the effects of the arrow.

"Okay so I may have increased my time, but that's okay as long as I don't hook up with any girl for the next few days I won't have to get an arrow in a butt." He said to himself but he would soon see that will be getting more and more difficult. As soon as he got home, he saw his parents on the couch watching tv, but Timmy's mom looked over and blushed.

"Hey, I'll be in my room if you need me." Timmy said. As soon as he entered his room, his mom jumped his father and proceed to fuck like jackrabbits.

-Timmy's Room-

Timmy was laying in thinking about how lucky he's gotten in the past few days.

"Getting laid is great, but I really don't want to be a dad especially with my own mom, but I wonder how Chloe would react if her…" Just then he was interrupted by a phone call, he pulled pulls his phone and saw that it was Chloe.

"Hey, Chole what's up?" Timmy asked

"Timmy something has happened to my mom, it's wonderful news!" Chloe announced. Timmy had a bad feeling. He then went next door to find Chloe in the living room with her parents. He saw Connie holding her stomach while her husband was in tears. Chloe then went to Timmy and shacked him with excitement.

"Timmy, i'm going to be a big sis!" She said.

"Please tell me Y'all are adopting," Timmy asked

"Nope, my mom is pregnant! AHH! This calls for a celebration!" Chloe said.

"Great, I need to make a phone call real quick." Timmy said as he went into the bathroom and started panicking.

"Oh crap, oh crap there is no doubt that's my baby, oh man cupid is going to kill me if he finds out.

"You mean when he finds out." Timmy looked up and saw the diaper wearing fairy.

"Cupid please don't kill me, I didn't mean to…" Cupid just held up his hand.

"What's done is done, I can't change that, as long as Chloe and Mr. Charmchal believes that it's his baby then it'll be fine and now the real reason i'm here is that I came to give you some help.

"Are you take me to fairy world and lock me in a room with video games and tv until the arrow wears off?" Timmy asked

"Heavens no, I'm not letting you near my mansion again, no I got someone to make sure that you don't screw this up." He then poofed in the somewhat ill-tempered goth girl who does not like to be touched.

"S'up Tim." Timmy was shocked to see Molly again, she was wearing her usual dark purple and black "goth" style clothing, including a dark purple wool cap and a shirt with a skull on it and has black hair in a ponytail.

"Uh Cupid, you do know Molly is a girl right?" Timmy asked

"Uh duh I do, but due to her hatred of being touched she'll make sure that no other girl will mess with you and she will have no reason to touch you and her attitude will keep girls away from you." He said.

"That makes it sound like we're dating," Timmy said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just need to make sure that your bastards don't come popping out everywhere.

"Okay rude." Timmy said

"Okay you two, why don't you get back to the party while I figure out what do about this pregnancy." Cupid said as he poofed away.

-An Hour Later-

Timmy was sitting next to Molly while The Charmichals were talking with the Turners, this was such a "great" occasion she even invited Nicky and her daughter Tootie, they got catering from the Cake n' Bacon, catered by Megan who seems to be putting on a little weight, must be from all the cake and bacon.

"Yeah, just all that cake and bacon." He said he then noticed that Megan blew him a kiss and waved at him.

"Oh, Timmy!" Timmy looked over and saw Tootie coming towards him, Molly then went into action.

"Hey, Tootie right I was wondering if you know where I could get an outfit like that?" She asked

"I would love to tell you but.."

"Great! Come with me and tell me all about it." She said as she pushed Tootie away, despite her Haphephobia. Timmy knew that it would be bad if he stuck around longer he might have to fend off the girls with a stick and that stick might be his dick. Timmy carefully made his way to the door when he thought that he was in the clear but he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Connie

"Oh Timmy where are you going, the party is just starting." She said. "Plus I want the baby's "real" daddy to be around." She whispered as she pulls him back and sits him down in between Nicky and herself.

As time went by, the party was nearing its end, Timmy managed to get through it with just some light groping, but nothing could prepare him for what's next.

"Well thanks for inviting us, come on Tootie, we have some shopping to do." Nicky said

"Aww, but I want to stay little longer and catch up with Timmy." Tootie said.

"Sorry, but you know how your sister gets." Nicky said.

"Fine, bye Timmy." She said as she left. Timmy waved and sighed.

"I guess I better get going, don't want to overstay my welcome." Timmy said, just then he felt a hand again, he looked back and saw Molly.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I've seen the look you mom has been giving you the same look like everyone else here." She whispered.

"Um, you know what, I think I'll stay a little longer and hang out with Chloe and Molly.

"Alright son, just don't take too long." Mr. Turner said as he grabs his wife's arm and dragged her.

"Um hun, I think I need to lay down." Connie said.

"Okay, I'll take you to bed." Clark said

"No, I think I'll have Timmy do it." She said.

"Uh I would love to but I have to help Chloe and Molly with something in Chloe's room." He said as he grabbed two girls, much to Molly's dismay, and hurried upstairs.

"Man, that was close." Timmy said.

"Turner a word." Molly said as he pulls him into a corner

"Yeah, except you grabbed me, by the hand." She said

"So, you have been grabbing me all day." He said.

"Yeah, but I grabbed your shirt." She said.

"So what's wrong with grabbing my hand?" Timmy asked

"Everything, Cupid said that skin contact will make me want you." She said

"But you didn't smell me, plus it only works if I get kissed."

"You idiot! Any skin to skin contact will affect a girl, okay, okay we just need to quarantine you, yeah so that there is no way I and Chloe won't be tempted to be near you." She said.

"Uh, guys are you okay over there?" Chloe asked.

"I'll explain the situation, just stay here." She ordered.

"Sorry about that I was just chewing him out for…" She then trips over Chloe's rug and lands on top of her, their lips connecting.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean too." Molly said

"It fine, you tripped." Chloe said.

"Yep, tripped." She said as she felt her lips, I just need to go to the bathroom." She said as she left the bathroom, she then splashed some water on her face.

"Keep it together, Molly it only works if Timmy kisses me or I kiss him, there is no way… that… I." She then looks over to a laundry bin and saw a pair of pink unicorn panties, Molly grabs them and holds them, her cheeks were flushing as she brought them closer to her nose and takes a whiff, it smelled of her sweat and fluids and it was sweet to Molly, so sweet that she didn't notice that she was two fingers deep into her pussy. She stops to regain her sanity and cleans her hands, she then returns to Chloe's room to find her in between Timmy's lap.

"Turner! What the hell!" She yelled. Chloe then looks up at her while rubbing him off.

"Relax Molly, Timmy and I do this all the time, plus we don't go any further than this, no kissing and no sex." Chloe said.

"Plus Chloe doesn't like me that way." Timmy said

"She doesn't?" Molly asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said getting up and walking towards Molly, she then wraps her arm around her guest neck. "I prefer to share my love with everyone." She said as she kissed her, Molly wanted to back away, but she wrapped her arms around her and kisses back, Chloe then moves her hand up her shirt and groped her budding breast, while sucking on her neck.

"Do you feel good Molly?" Chloe asked, she nods and Chloe then moved her to her bed and tossed her on it, she then pins her wrist to the bed and started kissing her again. Timmy just watched as this went down as he did, he saw Chloe then reached for Timmy's dick and forced him to come closer, she then directed him towards Molly's mouth.

"Go ahead, have a taste." Timmy said, Molly then started to lick the tip of his cock with her tongue.

"Maybe, this won't be so bad, as long as she doesn't kiss me." Timmy said. He soon felt his entire shaft being engulfed is wet softness.

"Man for a girl that doesn't like to be touch your head game is really good." Timmy said, Chloe then moved off her so that she could take his full length into her mouth, her hands wrapped around his waist and deep throated him. While Chloe was in between Molly's legs, licking up her juicy pussy. Timmy then grabs Molly's head as forced himself deeper down.

"Molly, I'm gonna!" He then thrust harder down his throat.

"Yes please shoot your disgusting, touching semen down my throat." Molly thought as she felt his cock bulge her throat, Timmy then shot his creamy cum down her throat. Timmy then pulls out as he did a little of his cum came out of her mouth.

"Man I needed that." Timmy said, Chloe than chuckles.

"It's not over yet." She said as she reached over and starts to rub his cock to get hard again.

"Oh Molly, are you ready for another round?" Chloe asked, Molly just rested her arms on her shoulders and pulls her in for another kiss, as she did Timmy made his way behind the two and started rubbing his hard cock on their smashed pussy, he then pushes his cock in between them, the two moaned as he started thrusting, Molly wrapped her arms and legs around Chloe's body, deepening the kiss.

"Man Molly you sure you don't like touching people, cause you seem very clingy." Timmy said in between his thrust. Molly then reaches up to him and grabs his shirt.

"Shut up and make me cum, you pathetic dildo!" She said, Timmy just stayed quiet while all her attention was focused on Chloe.

"No need to be so angry, right now, just focus on me, okay?" She, the two girls then started kissing again, Timmy was reaching his limit, Molly then looks at him.

"If you cum before us, I'll take your dick and make it my personal dildo." She threatened.

"Okay, then I need to get this done faster." He said as he started thrusting faster, the two girls moan loudly as he rob was rubbing out the burning passion in their loins.

"God I'm getting close!" Molly said

"Me too." Chloe added.

"Can I cum yet?" He asked.

"NO!" The two said.

"Please!" He begs as he goes faster and faster. The trio couldn't hold it anymore, with one last thrust all three of them reached their climax, Timmy, feeling the sweet release on euphoria, pulled his cock out and shot his cum on Chloe's back. He then fell back and started breathing heavily.

"Man, that was awesome." Timmy said, he then looked up and saw Molly and Chloe still going at it.

"Yeah, just keep doing that, I'll just take nap." He said before falling asleep.

-Meanwhile-

Tootie was in her room fingering herself to a picture of Timmy, moan like the schoolgirl she was when suddenly a loud poof was heard.

 _"Tootie! Prepare to have your life change for the better."_ a voice said


	6. Chapter 6

" _Tootie! Prepare to have your life change for the better."_ a voice said. Tootie covered herself and looked up to see Jorgen Von Strangle. Tootie was about to scream but Jorgen created a zipper on her mouth.

"Now now don't be scared I've come to tell you that you have been selected to partake in something new and wonderful." He said, Tootie then pulled the zipper.

"Okay, why are you here?" She asked

"Like I said you are going to partake in something new and wonderful." He said as she slammed his wand down and in a big mushroom cloud two tall fairy wearing tube tops and short mini skirts a, they almost looked the same, except for the pink and blue hair.

"Tootie meet Star and Twinkle our brand new Bio Android fairies." Jorgen announced.

"Bio android?" Tootie asked

"Yes, due to a fairy shortage we have to outsource a bit." He said

"Okay, I guess I can get that." Tootie said. "Now could you leave now, I was kinda in the middle of something.

"Right right, I'll be back to check up on you and the bio-fairies." Jorgan then disappeared leaving Tootie with her new faires.

"Okay, so how does this work?" She asked

"Well, we suggest that you start with the Da Rules." Star said as she poofs the giant rule book.

"I have to read all that?" Tootie asked

"Not really, we have the rules programmed into us and they'll only affect you when you try to make an illegal wish.

"Okay, then I'll make this simple, I want Timmy Turner to love me."

"Sorry, our magic can't interfere with true love." Twinkle said.

"Damn."

"But maybe we can help him noticed you?" Star asked

"How he's been avoiding me like the plague." Tootie said

"Don't worry, we are programmed to help our godchild in any way we can." Twinkle said

"Anyway, you say?" She asked. The androids then gave a sultry smile as Tootie dropped the blanket.

-Meanwhile-

Timmy was sitting on his bed, hands on his face.

"I got my mom and all those girls pregnant, I'm so screwed when Cupid finds out."

"Timmy everything will be fine, besides I think you'd be a good father." Wanda said

"Your only saying that because I got you and Blonda pregnant… and the Tooth Fairy! Oh, man Jorgen is going to strangle the life out me if he finds out." Timmy added.

"Relax Timmy, I'm sure Jorgen is to busy with work…"

"Exactly he's too busy to noticed and when he does find out, he'll kill me or worse send back to the place where kids go when they wish they were never born also how can you and the other fairies get pregnant, I thought only the male fairies get pregnant!" He complained. Wanda then pulls in for a hug and hushes him.

"It's okay, as soon as Cupid makes the antidote, he'll explain it to Jorgen and fix everything, so why don't you just lay back and let me help you relax." She said as she waved her wand and took off his clothes she then kissed down his chest and until she was at his waist.

-Meanwhile-

Tootie was standing completely naked in front of a mirror, she inspected while Star and Twinkle naked bodies. As she as felt her flat chest and felt her two fairies chest and sighed.

"Okay for my first wish, I wish that my boobs fit Timmy's preference." She wished the two bio-faires hats shined and Tootie's breast started expanding, she moans a bit at the sudden expansion, they were now c-cups,

"Maybe, Timmy's more of an ass man, I wish that my butt was Timmy's standers." She wishes, her butt then expanded a bit.

"Looking Sexy Tootie." Star and Twinkle said together.

"Thanks now I wish I had something sexy to wear." Star and Twinkle then poofed Tootie in a flirty lilac babydoll set featuring underwire cups with sheer black lace, a sheer black lace underbust band, a satin bow accent, adjustable spaghetti straps, a hook and eye back closure, a back keyhole cut out, a flowy, double layer, sheer mesh skirt with black ruffle trim, and a matching lilac mesh G-string panty.

"Eee, Perfect!" She said.

" _TOOTIE!"_ Star and Twinkle then disappeared just as Tootie's older sister, Vicky came in.

"Hey Twerpette, I need…." Vicky then noticed her sister's outfit.

"Okay, what are you wearing?" She asked. "Did you go through mom's stuff again." She said as she walked and grabbed her breast, Tootie moaned.

"Okay, those feel real, did someone finally hit puberty?" She said as she started rubbing them.

"Wow these are incredibly soft, a lot softer than mine." She said as she pulled her nipples through the fabric Tootie moans a bit.

"God, you just a little slut." She said. Tootie then gets away from her

"Your a bigger slut, I wish you would just leave me alone!" She wished Vicky then disappeared.

"Vicky? Vicky?" Tootie asked

"We wished her away." Star said

"Really that easily?" Tootie asked

"Yeah, though we can't kill her we just sent her to a diaper barge." Twinkle said.

"Awesome, so can that also work the other way around?" She asked

-Meanwhile-

Timmy's hips were thrusting in and out of Wanda while she was on her back gripping the sheets. Timmy groans as he pulled out and shot his seed out onto Wanda's extended belly.

"You feel better sport?" She asked as she gasped for air.

"A little but I hope Cupid fixes this soon, i'm not ready to be a father." He said

" _Aw, but I was hoping that you give me a child."_ Timmy then looked behind him and saw Tootie.

"T-Tootie!" Timmy said as he covered himself "How did you get here?" He asked, he then noticed Star and Twinkle behind her."You have fairies!?"

"That's not important right now, explain to me why your fairy is naked?"

"Wanda is it okay to tell her?" Timmy asked

"That's up to you, I have to check-up on Chloe." Wanda added before poofing away, leaving Timmy to explain.

"So you screwed up major huh Timmy?" Tootie asked

"Yes now my mom and Chloe's mom are pregnant with my kid and i'm worried about the other girls I've been with, I'm not ready for this, i'm not that new kid with the ten sisters.

"Yeah, you pretty much dug your own grave, Timmy but don't worry I forgive you for not waiting for your true love." She said

"Yeah, I'm still waiting on Cupid to make that stupid cure, maybe I should check on him.

"Alright but hurry back, I have something special for you." Tootie said as she kissed his cheek, making Timmy worried. "Star I wish Timmy was at Cupid's." Tootie wished, Timmy was then poofed away and appeared in Cupid's home.

"Huh, why didn't I think of just poofing here; oh yeah I was busy panicking and getting my dick wet." Timmy thought as he started to look around. "Cupid are you here, I came to check on the cure. Cupid?" Timmy called out but to no answer.

"He's probably just working on the cure, maybe I can check on him.

" _Or you can tell me what's going on twirp?"_ Timmy then looked behind him and saw Vicky

"VICKY! What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know, my twerp of a sister wished I leave her alone and I ended up here." She explained

" _Dang it Tootie, you got to be careful when you wish around your sister."_ Timmy thought.

"You explain what are we doing here?" She asked

"Oh well, this is a dream?" Timmy said

"Then why are you here?" She asked

"Uh, you want to find a way out?"

"Nah I want to meet this Cupid friend of yours." She said.

" _No no no."_ "Uh, how about we just… oh, look a snake wearing a vest." Timmy said as Vicky turned to look and saw nothing. Timmy then ran away but Vicky caught him.

"How dumb do you think I am?" She asked

"You don't want me to answer that." Timmy said

"Look here Twirp you better tell me what's going on or else…" Timmy then grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, she then tossed him away and wiped her lips.

"You damn twirp why would you do that?" She asked. But saw that her target was gone.

"Twerp where did you go!?" She said as she went to look for him, but as she did she started to feel the effects. "Timmy where are you~? She asked in a softer tone.

-Meanwhile-

Timmy soon found himself hiding in cupid's bathroom swishing his mouth with his mouthwash.

"Dang it Cupid, where the hell are you?" He asked himself

" _Timmy! Where are you, I really need to talk to you about something."_ Vicky called out.

"God I need a miracle." He said, just then a loud explosion was heard. "What was that?" He asked himself as he looked out and saw Mandie flaming sword blazing and an angry gaze plastered on her face.

"Where is that puny love god!" She called out

"Great this crazy bitch now?" He said.

"Who said that show yourself!" Mandie said as she walked over to where Timmy was hiding, seeing that he has no choice the young man hops and gives her a kiss. Distracting her long enough for him to run.

"You dare kiss me!" She yelled at him.

"I kinda had no choice!" Timmy yelled, "I need to get away somehow."

"When I catch you, your semen will be mine!" She yelled. She then caught what she said. Timmy soon found himself on the run again.

"Dammit, It happened this stupid curse is going to be the end of me!" He said soon he then bumped into Vickey who looked at him with a drunk look and wet pants.

"Timmy I need you, now!" She said as she pounced him holding him down.

"Please Timmy, I need you now." She said as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down.

"Wait, Vicky!" Timmy yelled, but she didn't listen as she took his entire shaft down her throat, Timmy moaned as he felt the back of her throat, she then started moving her head up and down, all Timmy could do was felt his cock getting gobbled by his tormenter. She soon pulls off him with a loud pop, Timmy watched as she took off her pants, pulling them, noticed the large wet spot on her panties. Timmy soon saw his chance to escape but, she grabbed him by the legs and pushed them to the side of his head leaving him totally exposed and at her mercy.

"Where are you going, Timmy?" She said as she as grabbed his cock and started pumping hard and fast.

"Please stop, no more," Timmy begged. "I'm only ten don't do this."

"Sorry Twerp, but i need this!" She said as she aligned her slit with his manhood, plus this isn't the cock of a ten-year-old." she said as she slams down the two moaned as Vicky started slamming her hips up and down on the young boy.

"God this can't be happening, Vickey is raping me." He said with a whimper as she planted a wet, sensual kiss on the side of his face

"I love you so much, Timmy," She said as she continued humping.

" _Please let something end this!"_ He thought.

"There you are!" Timmy looked up and saw Mandie, but that didn't stop Vicky. "Get off him you slut, he's mine!" She yelled as she walked over towards them.

"Back off, he's mine whore!" She said not even looking up at her, Mandie then pushed her off.

"Uh thank-" He was then cut off when Mandie sat on his face, she then grabbed his cock and started sucking on it.

'Oh god, not again!' Timmy said, Timmy soon shot his cum into her mouth shocking her she pulls off and starts coughing it out, as she did Vicky then crawled towards the puddle and started to lick it up.

"Don't waste something so precious!" Vicky said as she licked them up.

"Disgusting, how could you want something so…. Deliciously repulsive." Mandie said

"More for me then." Vicky said as she reached over and was about to grab his dick once more, but was stopped by the warrior.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to have some!" She said as the two started licking the sides of his dick. Timmy tries to break free, but Mandie's ass kept him there.

"Don't try to escape, you can go when I had my fun." She said. "Now START LICKING WORM!" She yelled. Timmy, having no choice, did what he was told and started licking after awhile Mandie gets up and Vicky took her place, Mandie then took his cock and slid it in her taking it all in one slam. Making her moan loudly, she then lifted her hips and dropped them she repeated the process all the while Vicky rubbed her pussy on his face.

' _Please let this end soon.'_ Timmy thought he then felt his hips start to move on his own matching the speed of his rapist.

"Oh god yes, this is so much better than some squid!" Mandie moaned.

"Oh god, i'm so close!" Vicky yelled, Mandie soon felt Timmy thrust upwards shoot out his cum in the alien's womb. Mandie then got off and lay down letting the cum flow out of her, Vicky then got off Timmy's face and went to his still hard dick, Vicky then pulls her 'lips' apart and slams down she then moved his hips, giving Timmy a good look at her hard slamming ass as it rose up and down, Vicky soon bends over and pulls Mandie's legs towards her and starts licking her stuffed pussy, Timmy soon felt another shot coming, seeing as he was still sensitive, he then moved his hands towards her hips and held her down as he shot his cum into her, Vicky's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt herself getting stuffed she then fell on top of Mandie, Timmy managed to get enough strength pulls himself away from the two.

"Great just great, not only did I get raped but I might have got these two pregnant." He said in a panic as he got away leaving the women, he grabbed his pants and hurried away. Timmy trudges around the mansion trying to find any trace of Cupid. He soon found himself in a poorly lit room and saw portal.

"Okay, maybe this will answer some questions." He said as he entered the portal once he did he found himself outside but everything looked… bulgy.


End file.
